BURNING UP!
by kinkykingkey
Summary: Jonghyun and Key find an inventive way to cool down in the midst of the summer heat


Kibum stretched idly before carrying on with what he was reading, settling down into the settee as he did so.

It was a Saturday and SHINee had one of their rare days off before starting on their latest comeback.

Jonghyun raised himself from where he was draped dramatically across the floor and whined: "Keeey~!"

The boy in question raised his head from the latest juicy novel and sighed. "What is it?"

"It's so hot..." the older pouted.

"Well, yes... It _is_ summer," Kibum sighed and placed his book to the side; he wasn't going to have the chance to finish it now that Jonghyun was awake.

"But Bummmiiieeee..."

"I'm just as hot as you are, Jjong." He sighed tiredly and placed one palm over his eyes.

Jonghyun grinned wickedly knowing Key wasn't looking and inched his way over to the sofa the other was currently sprawled on before grabbed his arm and pulling him off suddenly.

Kibum let out a (very manly) yelp and fell atop of the devious dinosaur. He whined painfully and Jonghyun let out a huff of air, having not expected to have pulled his friend off so easily.

The younger huffed. "...What exactly were you trying to do with that?" he questioned beginning to get up.

Jonghyun grabbed him and pulled him closer to his chest. "It's cooler down here..." As if that explained anything.

Kibum rolled his eyes "Whatever," he stated before settling on the elder's chest. Huh, Jonghyun was right actually, it _was_ cooler on the floor. Not that Key would ever tell him that.

Jonghyun let out a contented sigh and let his hands rest on Kibum: one on his lower back, the other on his hip.

Key tensed suddenly but relaxed again after a couple of seconds – Jonghyun was known for his skinship after all. The elder of the two was encouraged by this reaction and slowly moved his hand from the delicate hip to the pale, plump, feminine arse.

Kibum's breath hitched but, somehow, he couldn't bring himself to complain and, again, he settled.

Jonghyun grinned and slowly traced his remaining hand down the younger's back and ran his hand slowly against the back of the clothed thigh.

"J-Jjongie..." Key breathed, "What are you doing?"

"Touching you," Jonghyun answered with that shit-eating grin of his.

Kibum didn't answer. Instead he brought his lips to Jonghyun's neck and gave it a hesitant lick.

Jonghyun clenched Key's buttocks in approval and caught the other's lips with his while Kibum reached up to tangle his hands in Jonghyun's white locks. The elder smirked into the kiss and his hands began to sneak cheekily up Kibum's backside onto the slim of pale skin that showed under his shirt. He stroked the edge of the shirt teasingly before his hands crept their way inside and began caressing gently at the newly discovered skin.

Kibum gasped and deepened the kiss – Jonghyun took this as an approval to carry on so he broke the kiss (albeit hesitantly) and sat up to remove the younger's shirt.

As soon as the shirt was removed Jonghyun attacked the pale boy's nipples with his hands and his neck with his teeth.

Key smirked deviously as his palm attaches itself to Jonghyun's crotch and Jonghyun arched into it trying hard (no pun intended) to gain more friction on his half-hard dick. He then reattached their lips, this time with more vigour, and nipped gently at the younger's deliciously plump lips.

Jonghyun growled and his hands find their way to the zipper on Kibum's skinny jeans and he undid them shakily and as quickly as possible as Key raised his hips in order for the offending material to be removed.

As they both paused to catch their breath Key began to undo the other's shirt quickly and professionally before throwing it into a lonely corner on the other side of the room. He too then had the chance to explore his band member's chest for the first time and he took his own sweet time doing it; first using his hands and then his tongue as he followed the contours of Jonghyun's well-built muscles.

Said boy growled before he pushed Kibum to the ground and marked the younger's pale neck as his own with a massive bruising love bite.

"Ah, Jjong! No marks..."

The elder obeyed, although hesitantly, instead moving back up to ravish Kibum's lips grinding his groin into the other's as he did so.

Key let out a high-pitched keen and ground back in a desperate ploy for more friction against his now fully hard dick.

Jonghyun let his hands wander to the elasticated waistband of Kibum's pants and teasingly pulled them down until the other growled and pushed his hands away, instead attacking the dino's trousers, pulling them down easily and chucking them away, probably to join the long-forgotten shirt.

Now free of the constricting trousers Jonghyun found it much more fulfilling when he arched into Kibum now that most of the offending layers had been taken care of, however there was the small problem of them both still wearing their pants, and Jonghyun made it his mission to free them of this offending strife. He reached down to grasp the waistband of Kibum's boxer shorts, this time finding no disagreement from him. Instead he received a helping-hand with the dismissal of the other's pants.

Once his task was complete Jonghyun took his revenge; grabbing Kibum's crotch just as the other had done before, except this time skin-on-skin contact was received and so the palming was much more effective and the younger let out a loud moan and bucked his hips into the heat of Jonghyun's large yet deft hand. The elder found he liked this reaction and tightened his hold on the paler man's dick.

Kibum panted, but after a few minutes of the continuous torture he received from the dino, finally found the strength to tug at the other's boxer shorts in an attempt to get him to remove them. Jonghyun complied to the younger's desperate, yet silent, pleas and ripped off his own pants leaving them both completely nude and turned on.

The elder rolled onto his back and pulled Kibum atop of him so that they both were able to jut against the other comfortably and with nothing at all to restrict them from doing so.

That is until the front door slammed open and Minho sauntered his way into the living room as if he lived there (which he did but that is _so_ not the point) and found them frozen still and naked on the floor, thighs still positioned against their groins and dicks still hard, with twin expressions of shock on their faces. The only audible sounds were the fast, harsh pants coming from the two elders laying together, one on top of the other.

It's obvious to say that the youngest of the three never looked at his two hyungs the same ever again.


End file.
